


Stealing Time

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Time

**Author's Note:**

> For cicatrix_alba. I tried to use the link you sent me - 'We Can Be Heroes' by David Bowie - as inspiration for this.

Amplified voices barked orders for the side of the Light as the atmosphere crackled with magic. Shouted entreaties and reassurances bounced off the stone walls of the deserted buildings that lined the street where the battle was playing out, the chilled air turning hot with taunting words as the enemy tried to find a weak spot, a magic button that would make one of the Order warriors break formation and lose control, giving them a niche to break through.

They didn't realise they'd already found that button in two men who kissed desperately, fervently in the shadowy corner of the alley as the battle was waged around them. Green and red jets of light flashed like a Muggle Christmas display above the men's dishevelled heads as their lips mashed urgently together. Dirt-crusted hands clenched and gripped, holding onto each other, touching each other as if they were lovers and this was to be their last contact...

Which it almost was.

The scent of singed hair still clung to the brunette – lingering evidence of exactly how close the purple streak of light had come to extinguishing his life – and the brown-haired man ran his hands over the raven locks, as if trying to reassure himself that he was really still there. Clouds of moist steam rose from their mouths as their breath came fast and hard.

It was but a moment they shared; a stolen moment where all sound ceased, where time slowed and narrowed until there was only the two of them and the way they were making each other feel. They both knew that when they pulled back from the urgent, hungry mouth that devoured their own with such need and want, that their time as lovers would be over and they would go back to being comrades, soldiers, friends.

They were heroes, rescuing each other from the chaos and instability that raged in their world, and providing an anchor in this wild storm as their mortality crashed down upon them like a tidal wave. Young men – forced to grow up before their time.

But for now, wrapped in the taste and scent and warmth of each other, they were safe, they were heroes.

fin.


End file.
